Love Story
by pinkdancer
Summary: This is the wierd version of Sleeping Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

Disclaimer- I don't own sleeping beauty.

Chapter One

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess named Jenny. Jenny was 13 years old and her parents were the King and Queen of Kansas City. They were very popular and every time Mary asked her parents something, she would always get it no matter what her parents said. Then on the next day, something amazing happened to Jenny. When Jenny was going through her clothes, her parents said that she needed to give up some of her clothes to the people who need them the most. Jenny did not want to giver up her clothes so she disobeyed her parents order and then she got grounded. Jenny was so upset that she did not want to talk to her parents ever again so then she decided to run away. When Jenny had the choice of running away, she went through these woods. The woods were dark and scary, and it was hard to see through them. Every time, Jenny would walk, she would either step on a twig or branch or a bunch of leaves and then get freaked out because she thought something or someone was behind her. So every time she would walk she would always look behind her to see if anything was behind her.

All of a sudden, Jenny was walking down the long, dirty path and then she says "Oh my gosh this is a long path."

Jenny then was not looking where she was going then she tripped on trees roots and fell into this hole where she could not get out. Jenny was so furious about the way she could have easily seen that hole. Then Jenny kept on trying to get out, but she could not. So Jenny just sat there in her hole with nothing to do. Then around sunrise, Jenny heard this amazing sound that she had never heard before. As she was trying to get out of her hole, she saw half of this person. This person was a man and he was the cutest boy, Jenny had ever seen.

This man was named John and he was so cute. Jenny said "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was riding on down with my horse, but my horse got lost and I could not find him. Then as I was walking down this long, dirty path, I heard a young girl scream and I wanted to come and check to see if you were ok". Said John.

"Well, I am ok, but I am trapped in this hole and I can't get out." Said Jenny. "I also lost my pet dog along the way down this path, and that is what I was looking for him down this path." "But then I fell in this hole and I can't get out by myself." "Could you help me get out?" Asked Jenny.

"Sure, I will help you." "I will also help you find your lost dog, and I will walk with you to keep you safe." Said John.

"You mean like this has turned into like, a date?" Said Jenny.

"Yeah, like a date." Said John.

So John helps Jenny out of the hole and they both went down the path to get out of here and to find Jenny's dog.

Then John wants to know more about Jenny so John asked a seris of questions.

"Jenny, how old are you? John said.

"I am 13 years old" said Jenny.

"Are you in love with anybody right now?" Said John.

"No, why do you ask?" Said Jenny.

"Well, I think you are very attractive" Said John happily.

Without further ado, Jenny and John kept walking down the dirty mysterious path that lay right in front of their eyes. But all of a sudden, there was a huge bolt of lightning and John was walking right next to Jenny. Then something terrible happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Sleeping Beauty

-----

From where we left off, Jenny and John were walking down the dirty, mysterious path and then there was a huge bolt of lightning in the sky and John was walking down the path behind Jenny, and then John and he almost get's hit by the bolt of lighting. John is luckily to be ok, but it was not the same for Jenny. John says to Jenny.

"What is wrong Jenny?

"You almost got hit by that bolt of lighting. You scared me half to death." "Don't you realize that if you die, I would have to wander down this dark, mysterious path all by myself?" Jenny says.

"Well, I was not going to leave you to die, I love you Jenny and I won't let you wander down this path all by yourself." Said John with love and affection.

John still wanted to talk to Jenny, except Jenny won't let John talk to her. She is still upset about what John had said earlier. What John had said earlier was that he was mad at someone and he took it out at Jenny. Now John has been saying that he is sorry, but Jenny will not accept his apologies. It is about three hours after this little fight happened between them, and Jenny was in need of series help. What had happened to Jenny is when she was walking down the path, she then all of a sudden she fell into another hole. But this time, the hole was bigger and deeper. Jenny was screaming and her foot got caught in a dead branch that was in the hole. Jenny was screaming.

"AH Help me. Get me out of here. John where are you? I need your strength to help me get out of this hole."

John yelled "No, why should I get you out of there. I find it to be very good that you are down there in that hole. That is where you belong."

"What?" Said Jenny. "You said that you loved me with all of your heart. John, did you lie to me?"

"Yes I did and why do you care? You said that you hated me?" said John.

"I never meant that and why do you care how I feel, I was just getting over the last guy that did that. His name was Eric. He was so mean to me. We were bond to get married but then when It came up to our wedding day, he did not come and then I found out that he was cheating on me with my sister named Mary." Said Jenny.

So in other words John left Jenny to go and find Eric to tell him that he wanted to be with Mary because Jenny is such a weird person. She is not taking anything or anyone serious anymore. Then for about three hours, Jenny was hanging from the tree branch which was going to break any second.

But then there was another thunder storm coming and Jenny knew that the rain would break the tree branch that she was holding onto would break and she would die. The thunder storm started and the tree branch was starting to break then it broke and Jenny fell into another hole and broke her leg.

Jenny did not know what to do because she was stuck. So Jenny started to scream with all her might. But no one could hear her. She was so mad at herself for trusting that John person. I mean who would trust her for doing something like that. But all of a sudden, there was this handsome knight riding down the path on his white stallion. Jenny was just staring right up into the sky and right when she was having a dream, the handsome knight came up to her and said "Do you need some help getting up after your fall." Jenny just nodded and the knight came down and picked her up and put her on his horse. The knight spoke again and said "your leg is broken I see", Jenny replied and said "yea this is the second time I broke it". The knight brought Jenny back to his house in the woods, and he propped her leg up and wrapped it. This made Jenny feel so good and happy. This knight cared for her like she was his wife or something. Jenny wondered what it would be like to be married to this guy. She thought they would live happy ever after. Jenny then asked the knight "what is your name, sir knight"? The knight replied, "My name is John and I have something I want to give you". He bent down on one knee and he asked "Jenny, will you marry me"? Jenny started to cry and she sad "yes, I will marry you". So they got married and they then had three beautiful children. Then Jenny and John had two girls and a boy. Te girls names were Lucy and Marge, and the boys name was James. James was now 6 years old and Marge and Lucy were now 5 years old. Marge and Lucy are twins.

On one day when the sun was shinning very brightly, James decided to go outside and play. He did not tell his mother or father where he was going. He was playing catch when he through the ball into the sky and it landed on the ground, and rolled away. So James went out to look for it. When his mother called him in for snack time, he would not come. Jenny thought he had run away, until she saw his hat and glove. From that evidence, she knew that her son was kidnapped. She ran inside and found John and told him that there son was kidnapped and he ran out and tried to find him. As soon as John left, this strange figure jumps right into the house and kidnapped Jenny. That person made Jenny write a suicide note. Jenny was very disappointed about writing a note to the one man she ever really loved. So after she wrote the note, the person took her away. After Jenny and the person were gone and out of sight, James and John came running back to the house when John sees something out of the ordinary. It was a note on the front door, and the note read,

"Dear John, kids

I am near my last days. I have gone out and will never come back. I have made some real bad choices, and know I need to be alone, so I left Amy in the house and you should not go in there because something is wrong with her. I feel that my job here is done. I have gone to a better place".

"Jenny"

When John read this, he hurried into the house and found Amy turned into a werewolf. John was so mad and frustrated. He could not believe that his wife, got kidnapped, and his daughter was turned into a horrible creature.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Sleeping Beauty

In Chapter 2, you as the reader have just discovered that Amy has been turned into a horrible creature. A stranger took Jenny away, and John is freaking out because his wife has been kidnapped and his very own daughter was turned into a werewolf. Now I am going to tell you about what is going to happen to Jenny. When Jenny was done writing the suicide note, she was then taken away into the woods. She was dragged into this little house in the woods and then was tied up to this long silver pole that was hanging over this big bucket of really gross stuff... In this big pot of gross things, it was bubbling over the top. Jenny thought it was very disgusting and why was she hanging over it. Then the person, who took her away, was the same person that she had met a while back. This was the same person that tried to cook her and eat her. Jenny just realized that this was what was happening right now. Jenny screamed her head off, but no one could hear her. She was now hanging from a big pot of disgusting soup. Then the evil little witch came back out with a recipe on how to kill a girl. Jenny was so terrified that she did not know what to do. Jenny did not know if she wanted to try and make a run for it, or she should wait until the evil little witch was gone. Jenny was sweating out of her mind.

Jack who was trying to figure out a way to save his wife and try and find her was freaking out major time because he did not know where she was and he did not know how to unchanged his daughter out of a werewolf. Jack looked over the suicide note again and the note was no help to Jack or Amy. Jack said to Amy "Amy, go inside and go find your brother and lock all the doors and windows. Do not let anyone in." After Jack said this to his children, he left. Jack was searching through the woods. He was looking up and down and all around. He was getting really worried about where his wife might be and if he were out too long what would happen to his kids. Jack had started to run through the woods. All of a sudden, he comes across this piece of jewelry lying in the ground. Jack picked the jewelry up and looked at it and then he realized that this was his wife's necklace.

Now this really scared the crap out of Jack. He then followed a trail of belongings that he noticed and then he realized that all of this stuff on the trail was his wife's. Jack kept running and then he saw this little cottage that looked perfectly normal and then Jack saw smoke coming right out of the chimney. He new that something could not be good at all. He ran to the cottage and up to a window and thought the window he saw his wife hanging over a hot boiling pot of something really disgusting. Jack just wanted to run in and grab his wife and run away but he knew that there was going to be some sort of trap as soon as he walks through that door. He had to think of a plan. But what sort of plan would work? He found a rock and sat there and he thought of a way to get his wife out.

He was still sitting on the rock trying to think of a way to get Jenny out. Then he thought of an idea. A bolt of knowledge came from out of the blue. He quickly sat up and then he ran to the widow. He saw that his wife was hanging from a long piece of rope. If Jack cut the rope, then she would fall into the soup. Jack had to think of something that he could place or put underneath Jenny and that she could fall right into that and not into the big bowl of soup.

Meanwhile back inside the house, Jenny is still hanging for her life. The women who kidnapped her came out and said to jenny, "there seems to be someone outside the window. Let me go and get then so that you can have some company while you hang to your death". This lady's name was Betty, Big Betty as Jenny always says. Well Big Betty went towards the door and went outside and she turned and started to look for this person who was staring through her window. As soon as Big Betty got far enough away from the door, Jack comes and runs through the door and into the room where his wife was hanging.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"? "I am here to rescue you from this horrible place". So Jack cut the rope and Jenny got down and she went and hugged him because she has not seen him for so long. The only bad thing about this moment is that they had to hurry and get out. So they both went through the kitchen and out the back door. They had to hurry home to get to their kids and make sure everything was all right with them. But when they got home, something had happened. Their kids were missing. They did not know where they went. It was like they disappeared.

Jenny and Jack were running up and down the whole house screaming their heads off. Jenny was freaking out because everything was missing and she did not know where anything was, or where here her children. So Jenny ran into Jack and screamed at the top of her lungs, saying "What the heck are you doing here and where is Amy?" Jenny just started freaking out that she went and stormed out of the house and ran into the bushes. Jack stormed out and ran into the bushes after Jenny. Jack thought that Jenny was mad at her, because she just stormed out of the house all mad and Jack thought that she was mad at him.


End file.
